


Movie Night/（不存在的）失忆三十题之致敬

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 每部标题都是值得安利的好电影，大多数是HE，大家剧荒时可以随便看看，有益身心。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Movie Night/（不存在的）失忆三十题之致敬

Chapter 1 17 Again  
Sam Winchester打开门前，还只是个生活正常感情混乱的猎人。  
身体健康，作息规律，一天二十四小时掰两瓣，一瓣专注猎魔，见缝插针专注想哥。  
聪明的朋友都知道，这个想不同于寻常兄弟的想，是超出亲人甚至超出世间任何关系的想。想的内容间歇性温馨愉快，持续性不可告人。就在拧开门把手的前一刻，他才刚在浴室解决了因想而生的副作用。  
如果知道生活会在浴室门开启后天翻地覆，Sam绝对不会脸不洗牙不刷拖着半边裤子打算回到被窝里旧梦重温。如果他不这么做，至少迷迷糊糊拧开门把时，他就不会形象全失，就不会失去赛蝙蝠的听音辨位，也就不会毫无防备撞上旧梦主角的脑门。  
准确说是他的锁骨撞到了主角的脑门。  
而这个身高差距他就算不掐指也算得出是谁，毕竟数据至少十年没变，无论现实还是深梦。有段时间他坚信对方是造物主赐他的灵魂伴侣，不然不会连身高都完美契合，如果他们拥抱，对方会牢牢地嵌进他胸膛，就像那个跳动的地方天生适合他的灵魂，他们会从头紧贴到脚，缝都不留。  
但另一方面，从小到大他们都极少拥抱，除非生离死别。这让每个拥抱都或多或少带着阴影，Dean颈侧的气味跟死亡很相近。Sam有理由怀疑正是稀缺让他患上了肌肤饥渴症，小时候缺乏拥抱，长大了就会通过各种方式弥补。比如路面颠簸时驾驶座擦过的膝盖，受伤时肩膀上的手掌，四面受敌时依靠的背脊。这些接触令人满足却过于短暂，无法尽兴四舍五入就是求而不得，于是Sam连心灵都扭曲了起来。  
比方说面对揉着脑门的哥哥，他第一个想法是吻他的额头。  
但他没有这么做的机会。  
下一秒，一阵拳风迎面扫来。在指节砸痛颧骨前Sam侧头躲过，掐住堪堪掠过鼻尖的手腕，直接甩到门框上，摁住。Dean再生气，也不会就因为撞塌鼻梁就半夜揍他。所以，怨灵，恶魔，变形怪，总是如此，无非如此。  
愣神的当口，兄长膝盖扎扎实实地给他腹部来了一下，接着Sam就倒在了地上，眼前天花板跟地毯混在了一起。然后他才意识到自己被压着倒在地上。  
被兄长压着倒在地上。  
被他非正常倾慕的人压着倒在地上。  
被Dean压着，倒在了地上。  
“疏于练习了，小老虎。”Dean的声音从上方飘来。  
如弹簧触发不可收拾，巴普洛夫Sam翻身起来就把人压了下去。早在10+年前，经历过这一幕的Sam就暗暗发誓，假如有天往事重演，他一定肯定绝对不止是把人压在地板上那么简单。关于这个假如，后来他生出了一万种想法，每一种都不太温和。要是当年这些假如都实现了，他们如今肯定是另外局面。Sam一想起这件悔事，梅花就落满了大峡谷。  
然而此刻上帝愿给第二次机会，Sam Winchester心愿实现，却还是下不去手。可见Sam是个正人君子，表里如一，非常适合触发剧情而且不必操心意外。  
果不其然，只被压住的Dean嘴角阴影弯了弯：“父亲去打猎了，好几天都没回来。”  
屋里的灯瞪着安静的Dean，Dean瞪着Sam安静的眼睛，Sam瞪着他哥弧度优美的下巴，脑中滑过万千想法，万千想法汇成了一句话：  
天杀的Rowena。

Chapter 1.5 Ruby Sparks  
“简单来说，他把那之后的事全都忘了。”  
“嗯。而且跟我无关。”  
“那他错过了整整十个季啊！”  
不是。  
划掉。

Chapter 2 50 First Dates  
“简单来说，他把那之后的事全都忘了。”  
“嗯。而且跟我无关。”  
Sam低下头，佝偻着背，看起来老了十岁。  
“你必须让他恢复。”  
“不可能。”Rowena拨着指甲。  
“你可以，你只是不愿意。”Sam坚持。  
Rowena叹了口气：“相信我，这绝对是我最想说这句话的时候。而且这回情况不同，这一回，”女巫揉了揉眉心，“他的记忆是打碎的，每隔一阵子就会刷新。真幸运。”  
“你不可能一点办法都没有。”Sam说。  
Sam用手枪指着Rowena的脑袋说。  
“好吧，是上回的失忆诅咒产生了变异。”女巫真的太烦这俩猎人了，“可能是诅咒自己产生的，也可能那几个混蛋巫师还有别的亲戚。无论查哪种，我都需要魔法书。”  
书砸到Rowena面前时，Sam没犹豫一下。  
“我早就知道你比你哥慷慨。”一瞬间，红色光芒笼罩中厅。  
女巫长长的尖指甲划过泛黄纸张：“在怀俄明。”她叫住转身开始收拾行囊的Sam，“不过在此之前，我建议你每天给他灌输一点记忆，真假都行，会很好玩的。呃我是说，灌输记忆对他的脑子有益。”  
这就是Sam每天把剪报放在Dean枕边的原因。  
二十二岁的他没办法说服Dean跟他去怀俄明。如果Dean每天都从2005年醒来，连卡特里娜都不知道的时候，那一大堆解释只是重复浪费时间。而他们最需要的就是时间。Sam不知道这个变异诅咒会不会让Dean退化成婴儿，连呼吸都要学习。  
好消息是，Dean开始在车里播放AC/DC和Bon Jovi。纯粹是因为想听，而不是为了掩盖无尽的心结和截断对话。  
Sam看着他的哥哥，看着鲜活色彩重新出现在那双绿眼里，显出与疲惫面容不相符的快乐。Kansas的歌声昏昏沉沉滑出耳膜，Dean跟随旋律摇头晃脑，额头上的汗珠闪闪发亮。金色光芒游进Sam的瞳孔。他闭起眼，倦意裹挟的热气袭上脖子。  
一切都会好起来。他没理由不相信。  
只除了。  
“放心，在你面试前我就送你回去。”  
Sam猛地睁眼：“不不，没有面试了，我跟你在一起。”没来由的惊慌穿过漫长年岁击中他的心脏。音乐在车里飘摇，但Dean的快乐很明显被收走了。  
Sam想让它们回来。  
他看向Dean，而Dean专注地看着前方。  
Sam想说很多话。  
想说他不后悔去斯坦福，但后悔离开时的匆忙。  
想说他已经见识过了他们的生活与责任，见过了太多，以至于他已经无法离开。  
想说他这些年犯过很多错，哪一种都比不上让Dean失望。  
想说世界比他们想的还糟糕，而Dean是他愿意留下背负责任的唯一原因。  
在他们相处的每一分每一秒，Sam都想这么说，但没有任何时机适合让它们说出口。于是Sam只能在这些想法如潮水般返航时向上天祈祷。再来一遍吧，让他们回到犯错之前，让他们回到一切发生前。再来一遍吧。  
也许跟巫师亲戚无关。  
也许是天上的什么人听见了他的祈祷。  
很好，Sam Winchester又错了一条。  
“我跟你在一起。”Sam说，抓住Dean的胳膊，这下无论Dean的注意力在哪里都会分至少一半给他。Sam有那么多想说的话，但最终还是像复读机一样说着，“我跟你在一起。”  
Dean沉默着，然后边说着“好吧好吧Sammy girl”边把胳膊抽回来。夏日夕阳下，他的耳尖迅速红了起来，而那些轻松欣喜又挤进了车窗。  
Sam毫不怀疑明天也要这么说一次。  
他愿意每天说好几次。

Chapter 3 Memento  
Sam看着他。  
看着Dean在女巫把卡片贴到Sam胸口的那一刻就跳起来。  
真正地跳起来，像被踩了尾巴的兔子。像意识到危险的兔子转身逃往三个洞口，要么死搏，要么逃亡。逃避不是Dean的选项，所以他冲向女巫，然后狠狠地撞在屏障上。  
该死。  
Sam眼睁睁看着他徒劳撞击，然后用能拿到的一切砸向屏障，而屏障纹丝不动。  
快跑。Sam用口型说。  
但Dean出不去。这里没有门窗容他逃窜。  
就算有，他也出不去。  
就算他放弃反抗，真的抛下这个烂摊子（很不幸Sam也是烂摊子中的成分）跑到世界另一端，最终还是会回到Sam身边，把这摊破烂一点点完全接纳，就像一口口吞下派里不可避免的油腻只因为那是派，只因为破烂里有Sam。Sam毫不怀疑人对恐惧的下意识躲避，也从不相信他会丢下他不管。一点都没想过。  
Sam想到了这些，所以Dean也想到了。  
他只花了一秒就放弃逃跑——鉴于二十九秒后他的记忆就要重启——然后发疯地翻箱倒柜。那么慌张失措，就像第一次碰见食尸鬼。是的Sam记得那年盛夏，他无所不能的哥哥挡在他身前朝没见过的怪物举起火把，手指抖得那么厉害，仿佛冬天提前了三个月。  
如果能动，Sam做的第一件事将是到达他身边，握住他的手让那些让人难受的颤抖都消失在他掌中。Sam想抚平他皱起的眉头就像曾经动动手指就让天地交换，想裹住他的伤痛就像打个响指就能重建一个国家。那些宏大的、不可思议的事情他总能轻易完成，甚至在他没经历那些事时，当他还天真地以为能回归“正常生活”时，就连难于登天的面试机会他都能拿到，却没办法让Dean少做一个噩梦。  
所有的坚不可摧、无所不能在Dean面前都成了无能为力。无论他得到多少力量，无论多少人对他叩拜臣服，最终Sam Winchester还是圣诞节哭泣的八岁男孩。1991年的月光一次次从窗口落到肩膀，映出的影子不堪一击。  
比如现在。  
Dean想做什么。就算他把整个房间都翻过来，也不可能找到一支笔。Sam想大声提醒，但喉咙生了锈。  
他们找到了巫师的亲戚，是个无关紧要的女巫，为了名声地位发明了不可能实现的巫术，并让它实现在了Dean身上。  
现在记忆重启的时间又缩短了，女巫即将操控Dean的记忆，用他们一路上记忆物品的方法，用了一模一样的纸片贴在Sam身上，就像Sam是Dean暂时忘记的一盏台灯，一桶冰块。而Dean根本找不到一支该死的笔记下来。  
他找到了别的。  
还剩十秒。  
不不不不不——Sam用发不出声音的嗓子大声喊叫。当Dean掀起衣袖用匕首划开手臂皮肤时。  
Sam不知道女巫在身上贴了什么，以至于Dean不惜伤害自己来记住相反的事实。  
只剩五秒。Sam感觉小指动了一下。  
敌人？  
杀父仇人？  
Azazel，Lucifer或是别的混蛋？  
“现在，我要名声大振了。”涂了紫色眼影的女巫撑住Sam的椅背大笑。  
时间归零。Sam跳起来，刻满咒语的刀捅进女巫的脖子。  
紫光闪现，惨叫声夏然而止。  
一切都结束了。  
Sam在Dean被利用之前终结了一切。  
在Dean记住他身上的纸片前。  
Sam低下头。  
胸前的纸片上写着一个名词。  
不是敌人。不是杀父仇人。不是任何他们认识的混蛋。  
Dean不愿接受这场欺骗正如Sam这么多年的预想。  
Dean拒绝接受这件事，甚至不肯去想。  
Dean厌恶这个事实就像世上所有正常人一样。他甚至要为此划开自己的手臂，在上面写着纠正这个名词的另一个名词。  
他早就知道。  
他早就知道。  
“Sam？”  
他放下抱住头的双手，希望演技好到足够让Dean相信他们只是杀死了恶作剧的女巫。只是一件微不足道的小事。只是怀俄明的普通一天。没有谁的心为此彻底破碎。没有什么事让他在已经不适合幻想爱情的年纪里抱头痛哭。  
Sam抬头憋回眼泪，鼻根危险地发胀。  
Dean愣了一下，很快就笑起来：“看来我的咒语还没解开。”他踢开在屏障上砸碎的一堆破烂，一步步向Sam走来。他一定把伤心表现得像生离死别，所以他的哥哥要穿越世间万物和时空隧道来拥抱他。Sam破碎地看着他的哥哥，感觉全身摇摇欲坠。Dean一定也感觉到了，因为他揪住了他的领子。一阵后知后觉的电流劈开Sam的脊柱，当他随着动作俯身时，Dean含住了他的嘴唇。  
这不是拥抱。Sam想。  
他脑子里所有组织都在翻滚沸腾根本没法处理现况。  
Dean没有拥抱他。  
Dean在吻他。  
蒸腾热意从相触的唇齿间传遍Sam全身，激动在胸腔不断膨胀。Dean贴近他，手指在衣领上收紧。于是Sam用力吻回去，搂住Dean的后脑让他没法逃开更没法后悔，无论Dean出于什么原因做了这件事。他太迫切，他渴望的日夜在此刻如此真实，就算是踩进了谁的梦境陷阱他也心甘情愿。他抱住Dean的后背搂进怀里，抵在屋里冰冷的墙上，刚才他们还急切想在上面凿个出口的墙上。喘息如此响亮，而他们的嘴唇胶着就像根本不需要呼吸。  
这一切来势汹汹，Sam没法掩饰的欲望此刻倾泻而出，没法在Dean鲜活热情地挣扎时掩饰的欲望。心脏肯定停止了一小会儿，当他连呼吸都硬生生卡在胸腔时。他把下身顶向Dean，而Dean忍不住泄露出的、细小的呻吟让整个屋子都晃动起来。Sam想跟Dean把这场莫名却美妙的吻持续下去，直到他们中有一个窒息死去。  
最终是Dean结束了它。他用力推开Sam，涨红着脸喘息，嘴唇湿润。这一切让Sam只想用最快速度回到刚才的状态中。  
而Dean说：“我还是想不起。”他心虚地看了眼Sam，“这肯定有一段时间了，但我不记得是怎么发生的。”  
“什么发生？”  
“我们的……”Dean在两人间比划了一下，指了指他胸口揉皱的纸片。他们接吻时皱起的纸片。  
“boyfriend”  
天啊。  
而Sam因为记忆的回归感到惊恐。  
“不不，”Dean显然把他的惊恐理解成了别的，“我是说，我记得这种感觉。好吧，这件事肯定是我起的头……老天，”这回惊恐浮现在他脸上，“我强迫你了吗？”  
Sam能怎么回应。  
整件事带来的大悲大喜会要了他的命。  
而Dean如此认真地盯着他，于是Sam只能闭嘴摇头。  
全然的放松出现在Dean脸上。他一边整理衣服一边说：“所以，我们该去哪里找回我的记忆？”  
对了。女巫已经死了，而Dean还没想起来，甚至相信了女巫的操纵。  
这才是最糟的时候。  
Sam回忆着召唤Rowena的咒语，听见Dean的脚步停在背后。  
“这是什么？”  
Sam顺着他的视线。  
外翻的皮肉中央，一个鲜血淋漓的名词舒展在Dean的手臂上。  
“brother”

Chapter 4 The Vow  
弥补是宇宙级谎言。  
当人们说弥补，往往指的是修补，比如修好一个闹钟，黏起一只水果盘。你可以把发条还原到时钟里，可以把玻璃完全黏合，让它们变成破败摔碎前的模样。但做过的事、犯过的错跟钟表镜面都不是一回事。即使真的能补，再精巧的匠人也会让时钟留下磨痕，让玻璃带上终生裂隙，更何况别的。  
失败的事，只有下一回成功时才算能过去。得不到的东西，只有下一回对别的事物如愿以偿时才算放下。人活那么长，看似日升月落循环反复，其实所有事都只会发生一次。  
幸运的是，错误也只会发生一次。回望过去，走过的路上每块砖都写满失败、得不到、遗憾至今。人由过去组成，仔细探究就不堪一击，足以在每个深夜都痛哭懊悔。  
所以，没有过去未尝不是件好事。  
每天晚上，Dean都在胳膊上写下“boyfriend”，就在已经结痂快愈合的“brother”旁边。每次Sam回想当时的惊险场面，都不禁抹一把汗。而他奇迹般的哥哥在看到血淋淋的“brother”时只是大笑着说：“难道我还会忘记你是我弟弟吗？”  
从前所有的坏运气仿佛都是为了换来这一刻。  
Dean急于想抗拒的事实不是他们将成为情侣，而是会无意间泄露自己的秘密。没什么比这件事更值得Sam欢喜。  
即使Dean总是忘记他们已经在同一张床上彼此拥抱，忘记他们忍不住在回程中住进旅馆，忘记他们制造的声音让隔壁敲了一整夜墙。即使醒来时发现身上的痕迹，Dean也会对着镜子疑惑好一阵子。  
Rowena对Dean糟糕的记忆有一个解释。  
任何回忆都有冲击，它们看似温软无害，其实都是攀爬墙壁的寄生藤，每当你开始回想，它们就会侵占你的海马体，你以为在沉醉过去，其实过去正像黑客一样篡改你的细胞。越强烈的回忆越是如此。  
他没那么强大，每个过去都可能要了他的命，他只是尽量不去想。积压不想的回忆的越多，越可能趁其不备反噬。解咒之后他得到的记忆太多了，所以大脑——她点了点太阳穴。  
这个说法让Sam每个夜晚都把Dean紧紧搂在怀里，即使他嫌烦也不离开。  
Dean想不起来，无论是真的还是假的。但他渐渐对从Sam身边醒来这件事适应起来，即使免不了嘲笑“你绝对是小女孩”或是“又梦见小丑了吗”。也许在Sam不知道的时候，Dean正努力想起他们的关系，努力想维持他们的关系，也许Dean为他们如今令怪物闻风丧胆的名声而疑惑，也许他想成为从前那个，一个晚上就能背下驱魔咒的猎人。  
有时Sam也难过，无论他做什么，都没法让Dean回到从前。  
一天深夜，Sam想起他们的屋子，那间有过John，有过Mary，有过欢声笑语后来毁于一旦的屋子。他从Dean身边悄悄起来，联系到了那位房主。对方感谢了他们当年的帮助，但她早就搬走，现在屋子也无人居住。  
第二天，Sam带着Dean回去。  
空置多年的老屋爬满了灰，霉味呛鼻，虬结在墙角丝网上，蜘蛛正欢乐起舞。  
Sam捂住鼻子，扶起弯腰咳嗽的Dean轻拍后背。肩胛的轮廓比从前更凌厉，他忍不住多摩挲了几下，结果被一把挥开。还在喘气的人挺直背脊，眉头紧皱，似乎刚才的搀扶惹恼了他。很快又弯起笑眼，视线揶揄地扫过他的手指：“你就是没法离开老哥，哈？”  
再正常的话到了Dean的嘴里就变了味，Sam耳边一热，咽了咽唾沫，连带着小腹也涌起一阵悸动。他哥真是个欠揍的混蛋。  
幸好书房还算干净，Sam用一台笔记本为代价让哥哥顺利跟书山待在一起，又翻出一件长度满意的旧衣服忙碌起来。  
从前家务大多是Dean来做，包括大扫除。  
陈旧灰尘呛出了泪，他笨手笨脚地在梯子上站稳，用扫把卷走最后一根丝网，余光忽然瞥见了Dean。阳光在他唇上，落入眼眸，染进发丝，他整个人就沐浴在苏醒的灿金尘埃里，一言不发望向这边，道不清的情绪在眼里迅速积聚，像极力压抑却仍悄悄渗出的迷恋。  
Sam记得这种眼神，当他们还谨言慎行地收好每个表情和动作时，当他们分睡两张床是出于死守伦理而不是争吵冷战时，当他们像个蠢蛋似的伤透对方的心时，他无数次从镜子里、勺子的反光里、街道橱窗里见到过，它们都耀武扬威，嘲笑自制力屡战屡败。  
这就够了。  
他想。  
这就足够了。  
明天醒来Dean一定忘记了今天的大扫除，永远不会记得他曾经这样注视过Sam。  
但Sam会记得。  
所有他忘记的，失落的，此生只会经历一次的记忆，Sam都会替他记得。如果足够幸运，他会在他们的余生里，一点点讲给Dean听。  
就像小时候Dean为他读了五百次的王子探险记，五百次给他的拥抱，五百次哄他入睡，为他向所有存在或不存在的神灵祈祷。  
Rowena说的没错。  
“什么？”摘下耳机的Dean大声问。  
“没什么，”Sam大笑着说，“只是，我真幸运。”

END


End file.
